


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be.

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, just two boyfriends being soft, like... all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: Magnus takes Alec away for some much needed alone time.





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

"You know, when you said you wanted to be alone with me, I didn’t think you meant this… quite literally,” Alec deadpans.

“What’s wrong with being alone with me?” Magnus asks. He walks toward Alec, putting an arm around his waist. Almost immediately Alec relaxes and goes visibly soft as he melts into Magnus’ waiting arms. 

“Nothing. You know there is no place I’d rather be than where you are but---” Alec tilts his head and sighs deeply.

“Shh.” Magnus puts his right forefinger on Alec’s lips. “No buts, Alexander.”

“But…”

Magnus tsks. “What did I just say?”

“Fine.”

Magnus observes how Alec is taking in the rough-looking landscape where he’d portaled them to. A cottage in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by endless green fields and waves crashing against the cliffs. The harsh and brisk wind is ruffling Alec’s jet-black hair and makes them both shiver a little.

In Magnus’ defense, this hadn’t been the actual location he’d planned to go to but when Alec was late for dinner yet again, only for Magnus to find him sitting behind his desk long after midnight, barely visible behind the stashes of folders, Magnus had decided that enough was enough. He’d kissed Alec hello, took his hand and basically dragged him into the waiting portal. And here they were. Not a secluded beach in the Caribbean, but this would do the job just fine, too.

“Cold, darling?” 

Alec nods. “A little.”

“Well, then let’s get inside and warm you up. I may or may not have some tricks up my sleeve for that,” Magnus says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec snorts. “You’re impossible.”

“You love me.”

“Yes, I do.” Alec cups Magnus’ face with his cold hands and kisses him softly on the mouth. Magnus smiles broadly into the kiss, not caring for the cold that is creeping slowly through his jacket.

“Give me your phone.”

Alec blinks, confusion clearly showing on his pretty face. “My phone?” Then it dawns on him. “No, no, no. What if something happens and they need me back?”

“Alexander. The only person who needs you and your full attention is me. Everyone else will just have to deal without you for the next 36 hours.”

“But…”

Magnus exhales exasperatedly. “We talked about buts.”

“The institute…”

“... will still be there when we get back,” Magnus assures his boyfriend who doesn’t really look convinced. “Isabelle can handle it. Trust me.”

Alec rubs his neck. “You sure?”

“Totally.”

“Okay.” Alec fishes his phone out of the pocket of his pants and hands it to Magnus. “Now… you mentioned something about warming us both up?”

Magnus laughs and grabs Alec’s hand and together they stumble into the cottage.

Magnus couldn’t be any happier if he’d tried to. Who needs the Caribbean anyway when you have the love of your life by your side, holding your hand, kissing you and smiling at you like you just hung the stars, the moon and invented the whole universe?

Noone.


End file.
